undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Delta Rune
thumb|200x200px La Delta Rune est l'emblème qui représente la famille royale, les Dreemurr."That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom." - Gerson Il s'agit d'une orbe entre deux ailes et avec trois triangles en-dessous, dont le sens de celui du milieu est inversé. L'on peut l'apercevoir pour la première fois sur la robe d'un Boss Monster dans l'introduction d'Undertale, ainsi que sur la robe de Toriel par la suite, ce qui donne un indice sur son rôle dans l'histoire. Le symbole est également présent à d'autres endroits dans le jeu ainsi que sur certains autres personnages. 'Delta Rune '''est aussi le nom du jeu créé par Toby Fox téléchargeable sur un site dont Toby Fox a posté le lien sur Twitter. Symbolisme La Delta Rune symbolisait à l'origine une prophétie antérieure à l'histoire écrite, bien que la signification originelle a été perdue au fil du temps."''That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time..." - Gerson La seule chose que l'on peut dire avec certitude est que le cercle ailé représente un "Ange"."All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... Somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel' from the prophecy..." - Gerson La prophétie parle d'un "Ange" qui aurait vu la Surface, qui descendra dans l'Underground et le videra des monstres. Cette prophétie a deux interprétations : l'une où cet "Ange" détruit la barrière et apporte liberté aux monstres;"Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. " - Gerson et l'autre où il s'agit d'un "Ange de la Mort", qui massacre tout le monde dans l'Underground."Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... Callin' that winged circle the 'Angel of Death.' A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm..." - Gerson Détails * "Delta Rune" est un anagramme de "Undertale". * La Delta Rune a une ressemblance avec l'emblème royal de la série des jeux Zelda, de par le fait que tous deux représentent trois triangles et une figure ailée. Galerie OnceUponaTime.png | Première apparition de la rune durant l'introduction du jeu. Asgore sprite.png | Les ailes et l'orbe sous forme de broche sur la cape d'Asgore. AsgoreFight.gif | ... Et apparaissent également sur son plastron pendant le combat. Toriel.png | La rune est la caractéristique la plus voyante de la robe de Toriel. Undertale Ruins Gate Outside.png | Elle apparaît juste au-dessus de la porte menant aux Ruines. Mysterydoor.png | La rune apparaît sur la Mysterious Door. Lesser Dog.gif | Elle apparaît sur le bouclier du Minichien pendant le combat. Core.png | L'emblème peut être trouvé au-dessus de certaines portes dans le NOYAU. Delta Window.png | Dans le final corridor (couloir final), le symbole apparaît sur tous les vitraux. Gerson.png | Une variante de la rune peut être vue sur le mur de chez Gerson. Snowdinshopkeep.png | Une autre variante apparaît dans le magasin de Couveneige sur un parchemin. Asriel Dreemur Transformed.gif | Seconde forme d'Asriel pendant son combat, où l'on peut l'apercevoir sur sa robe. Asrielfinalform.gif | Troisième forme d'Asriel pendant son combat, qui ressemble fortement à la Delta Rune. Screenshot-Toriel and Monster Kid at school.png | Elle apparaît sur la porte de l'école durant les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route. Finalcorridorbox.png | La Delta Rune apparaît au-dessus de l'entrée du Final Corridor. MiddleroadpuzzleEmpty.png | La Delta Rune peut être aperçue sur plusieurs portes dans les Ruines. Références de:Delta-Rune en:Delta Rune es:Delta Rune ja:Delta Rune pl:Delta Rune ru:Руна Дельта zh:三角符文 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu